Catching Up
by MelissaBuzz
Summary: Amalia is now an assassin, Joining Ezio on his trip to Constintinople for the second time. But what will happen when she runs into a brief former lover of hers from four years ago? Yusuf x OC oneshot


When Yusuf walked into the den, Amalia was sure that she was going to have a heartattack. Her chest pounded when she caught sight of his tall, lean stature walking down the steps into the den. What were the chances that Ezio would befriend a former lover of hers, from so long ago? She wondered if Yusuf would recognize her, since it has been at least four years since then. She stood and watched them embrace, before he moved towards her, placing a strong hand on her small shoulder.

"And what is your name, assassin?" He asked, smiling. Amalia took a deep breath, and looked up into his blue eyes. And she knew instantly that he remembered, he moved his hand, letting it fall to his side, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Amalia? What are you doing here? In Constintinopole?" He asked, glancing at Ezio before back at her. She pulled her hood off her head, revealing her stunning grey eyes and cascading raven locks.

"I am here with Ezio, Yusuf." She simply replied.

"_What?_ How do you to know each other?" Ezio suddenly butt in, his brow furrowed deep in confusion and curiosity. Yusuf smirked, and looked at Amalia, who was blushing the slightest.

"We met in Roma, about four years ago. I was there on a special mission with my den leader, _Giovani_, and happened to run into this little lady." He implied, "We really did hit it off, you know." He added, his attention on Amalia now.

"_What?"_ Ezio simply asked. He was stunned and taken aback that they knew each other, let alone _hit it off. _"What exactly happened between you two?" Ezio asked, eyeing Yusuf now. Yusuf placed his hands on his hips,

"Well I actually am not the only one here who was there." He countered, and turned his eye on Amalia. She felt like she was going to die of humility.

"Amalia?"

"Can we talk about this another time, Ezio?" She practically whimpered. Yusuf laughed,

"Is it really that bad to admit our time together?" He asked. Amalia sighed deeply then, catching Ezio's eye.

"Fine, okay. Yusuf and I were...Seeing eachother." She muttered, her eyes not exactly meeting his for more than two seconds.

"_Seeing each other?_"

"I was supposed to come back with him, here. But I refused, saying that I had other things I needed to do here."

"Meaning the guild?" He asked, his voice not exactly stern. More of a curious tone, rather. She nodded then,

"I haven't seen him since, well...Now." She added, glancing over at the taller man.

"And might I say you look _fantastic._" Yusuf commented, she snickered, but ignored his comment.

"I wanted to stay, and fight with you and the other assassins to take over Roma again. I felt like I needed to." She explained. Ezio nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It is okay, I understand. You need no longer explain." He said, letting his hand fall from her shoulder, before turning to Yusuf.

"Now, about the plans for the ambush." Yusuf nodded, sneaking a glance at Amalia, before turning towards Ezio.

"There are three different phases; Phase one is the outer group of Templars that surround the border..."

Amalia was exhausted, her head ached, and her body was sore from running. She hated this feeling, she thought as she sat on the cushioned floors of the Den. She was in a seperate, smaller room, which was partially closed off from the rest of the area. She began taking off her amor piece by piece, setting them aside in a nice pile before running her hands through her long her. She sighed deeply, and fell back on the cushioned floor. She stayed like that for a moment, almost ready to fall asleep, when she heard a familiar voice.

"You have hardly changed at all, Amalia." She opened her eyes, turning her head to see Yusuf leaning against the stone in the arch of the doorway, his arms crossed over his broad chest. She slowly sat up, sitting crisscross on the floor.

"Neither have you, Yusuf." She countered, a hint of play in her voice. Yusuf smiled, and stepped into the room, closing the curtians behind him as he walked over to her, seating himself beside her in front of her on the cushioned surface.

"I really did miss you, while I was here. I ever wondered if I would see you again.." He said lightly, reaching out and touching a piece of her hair. She looked him in the eyes,

"I did want to come with you, Yusuf. But..."

"It is okay, the past is done..You are here now though, and I wouldn't mind catching up." He said softly, and he bravely moved in for a kiss. She wasnt taken aback at all; She knew Yusuf, better than most actually. And embraced his lips as they met hers softly, her hands reaching up to touch his face as his beard tickled her chin. She smiled in the kiss, breaking away the slightest.

"What kind of catching up did you have in mind, Yusuf?" She breathed against his lips, her fingers finding their way to his black hair.

"_The fun kind._" He commented lightheartedly, as he moved to kiss her again, this time pushing her back as he embraced her, his hands moving to either side of her head as she lay in the pillows underneath him. She had her fingers in his hair, her legs moving to either side of his waist as he kissed her. She missed this feeling that he gave her, and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest at the remembrance of it. And she couldn't deny; Yusuf was one hell of a lover. Not to mention she trusted him, more than anyone else she knew besides, well...Ezio.

She sighed deeply as his lips moved away from hers, down to her jaw where he tenderly kissed and sucked. Yusuf moved his hands, slouching over her and pulling her clothes away, until her upper robes had been removed. She felt his hot breath on her chest as he moved, the hairs of his beard tickling her pleasently as he continued, his palms pressed against her hips as he kissed down her stomach. Amalia was a flush color when he sat up, looking into her eyes and smiling while he began pulling her pants off.

"Did you miss me, _bebek_?" He asked lowly. She couldn't help but smile lightly,

"Most of the time." She countered, lifting her hips as he began pulling her pants down, yanking them from around her petite ankes and tossing them. He ran his hands up her slender legs now,

"_Most of the time_? I know I missed you...Your voice..your smile.." He mumbled, pressing kisses against her lips now between words. She felt his hand move between her legs,

"And I missed _this_." He whispered huskily in her ear, as he slipped a finger into her core. She moaned lightly at the intrusion, her hips seeming to move up on their own. He pressed his lips against her ear, as he pushed another digit, a light moan escaping his own lips at the feel of her slickness around his fingers. He missed this, he thought. He missed touching her body and making her gasp and moan...And to know it was all him that made her act that way, he loved it. So he savored her pleasured expression, her eyes shut as she rolled her hips against his hand.

"Y-Yusuf..." She breathed, her eyes open to slits.

"_Hmmmm..._" He hummed against her neck.

"I feel...Ah...A bit underdressed..." She breathed, her fingers gripping the armor on his shoulders now. He lightly chuckled,

"I see your point." She smiled lightly, her hands moving to the buckles that held his armor on. He removed his hand, helping her to remove the layers of armor and clothing that covered his body. Amalia toke a moment to look over his body once he had ridden of everything, her fingers running along his toned chest and playing with the little tuffs of hair he had there. She loved his body; He was tall and lean, but with taught muscle that flexed when she touched him. His skin was a light olive color, and he had scars just about everywhere. But she loved it. she ran her hands up his chest, to his neck where she pulled him into a deep kiss, her legs raising on his waist. Yusuf let his hands roam up her curves, back down to her thighs where he grasped her rump firmly, pulling her hips up against his own. She felt his length run against her butt, and she moaned lightly in his mouth as they kissed. She arched her back slightly until her chest pressed against his, her hands buried in his hair as he unconciously began grinding against her. Amalia whimpered at the feel, pushing her hips to meet his smooth movements, while Yusuf breathed harshly against her lips, feeling the friction increase. He pressed his lips against hers then, and let out a deep groan when she nipped his lip, before breathing harshly against his lips.

"Please, Yusuf..." He couldn't argue; He hadn't had this in so long, and he desperatly wanted to feel her. He said nothing as he moved his hand between them, guiding himself towards her core. She gripped his shoulders as he pressed against her, before forcing himself inside her tightness. Amalia breathed out a moan of pleasure as he sunk into her slowly, her walls tightening around him and bringing him further. Yusuf let out a slightly strangled moan, as her small body took him in. He savored the feeling, before gently rocking his hips, creating delicious friction between them while she dug her nails into his strong shoulders, her legs raising on his waist as he moved.

"Ah...Yusuf.." She breathed, her face flush as he rocked, "H-Harder...Please..." She raised her hips against his as he moved, and he groaned slightly, his hands gripping her waist now as he steadily increased his pace.

"Unh...You are still as amazing as ever.." He breathed, a small smile forming on his lips as he watched her pleasured expression underneath him. Yusuf let one of his hands roam up to her chest, where he firmly gripped her breast, his pace suddenly increasing, until he was slamming into her. She cried out at his change of motion, his length delving deeper inside her as she writhed. He slouched over her, pressing his lips against hers and breathing harshly into her mouth, his hips still pounding into her until she began digging her nails in his shoulders again, her legs tightening around his waist.

"Y-Yusuf! Ah..!" Amalia moaned, her eyes shut in pleasure as he moved, thrusting into her desperately now as he felt himself come closer to the edge.

"Unh..!" He suddenly jerked into her, feeling a wave of pleasure wash him over, sending shivers down his spine as he climaxed deep inside of her. Amalia cried out as Yusuf brushed against her spot, arching her back and dragging her nails down his arms, her toes curled in pleasure as she followed soon after until Yusuf came to a slow stop. Their harsh breathing was the only sound in the room, as Yusuf gently pulled out and collapsed next to her on the pile of pillows. Amalia toke a moment to catch her breath, still feeling tingles as she basked in the afterglow.

"Amalia?" Yusuf asked, his breath beginning to steady.

"Hmmmm?" She hummed, before rolling on her side to face him. She opened her eyes to Yusuf's bright blue eyes and genuine smile. She returned the gesture, reaching out and cupping his face gently.

"I really did miss you." He commented lightly, searching her eyes. She smiled warmly, her thumb running over the scar on his cheek.

"And I _did_ miss you, Yusuf. More than I would care to admit." She joked, and Yusuf smiled greatly, suddenly moving over her. She smiled against his lips as he kissed her, his hands caressing her softly, caringly.

_I'll always remember... I'll never forget, how you took my breath away, the first time we met. No matter what happens... no matter what we do, I'll always remember the first time I saw you._


End file.
